Trigger Finger
by CreativityAtItsBest4
Summary: When Dan and Phil's neighbor, Meredith, is kidnapped, they are left with no choice but to save her. But along the way, they learn a bit about her past, and about theirs. T just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

The red light blinked next to Dan's camera lens. "Hello internet!", Dan stated at the beginning of his video. He was just about to go into the topic of public transport when he heard a thump in the flat above him. He disregarded it, and started the camera again. "Hello inter-". Dan looked up as Phil crept into his bedroom.

"..Did you hear that bump?" Phil looked around curiously. "It was pretty loud. Do you thin-?" Phil was cut off by a loud scream from the flat above them. The ebony haired boy looked up, as did Dan. Dan was already on his feet, charging toward the door. Phil threw an arm out in front of Dan to stop him. "Wait!". Dan and Phil both stopped and listened for a moment. They heard another dull thud and a bit of a struggle.

Phil placed a finger over his lips, indicating for Dan to be quiet. They slowly left their room and took the stairs to the next floor. As they walked up the stairs, Dan felt a rush of worry wash over him. The neighbor who lived above them, Meredith, might be in trouble. It sounded like she was the one who had screamed, and they knew that she wouldn't scream that loud just for fun. Meredith and Dan hadn't gotten along as well as she and Phil might have, but he still hoped she was ok. When she had moved in a few months ago, she and Phil seemed to click immediately. Dan remembered how when he returned from the market, Phil and her had been having tea in their flat, and Dan was already reliving the rush over jealousy that he felt. He hadn't been sure why the envious feeling had engulfed him, but he disregarded it as soon as it had come.

Phil reached under Meredith's doormat, groping around for the flat key. When he popped back up, Dan gave him a questioning look. "What?" Phil asked. "Everyone keeps the key under the mat.". Dan shrugged as Phil put the key in the lock and slowly turned it.

The door creaked open slowly as they poked their heads inside. Dan gaped at what he saw. The flat was all but destroyed, with things broken and lying everywhere. There were broken lamps, the table was smashed, and there was a small trail of blood leading into the bedroom.

Dan tapped Phil on the shoulder, earning the blue-eyed boys attention. He jerked his head toward the bedroom, as Phil noticed the small blood line leading into the room. Phil looked down and picked up a small kitchen knife that had been tossed on the ground with everything else. Phil slowly walked over to the door and cracked it open, peeking inside. Dan trailed slowly behind, squeezing through the door.

What they saw was horrifying, and heartbreaking. Meredith lay sprawled across the bed, with her hands tied behind her and unconscious. "Meredith!" Dan shouted. He ran over to the bed and started to untie her hands when he heard a click in the doorway. He turned and saw a man with a black handgun, held straight at the back of Phil's head. The black haired boys blue eyes were wide with fear, as his hands trembled by his sides. He dropped the kitchen knife as it clattered to the floor. The man with the gun smiled.

"Hello!", he said in a rather cheery voice. "My name's Paul. I came here for your neighbor, but it looks like you two popped in for a visit at the wrong time. Now, if you would step away from the young lady, I will step away from your friend, here. We will leave, but you will not call the cops. You never saw anything.". He backed away from Phil, and sauntered towards Dan. "Right?".

Dan sidestepped away from Meredith. "Right.", he said. His heart was racing, he really didn't want to leave Meredith with this man, but he also couldn't let Phil die. He couldn't decide. So he didn't. He only complied, otherwise they would all end up dead.

Paul backed away from Dan and Phil, gun still pointed at the two of them. "Now the two of will stand there. You will not move. You will say a word until I'm gone. Understood?"

Both boys nodded as fast as they could. Paul hauled an unconscious Meredith over his shoulder and bcked away. He went over by the back window the led into an alleyway. He slowly climbed down the ladder so that he wouldn't drop her.

As soon as he was out of sight, Phil and Dan ran out of Meredith's now abandoned flat. Phil pulled out his cell phone, but Dan batted it out of his hands. "What are you doing?!" screeched Dan, "You heard him. We aren't to call the cops, he'll kill her if we do!".

"Well then what do you suppose we do?". Dan looked Phil in the eye, as if the answer was obvious. "Oh no. You don't mean-". Phil deflated slowly as he realized what Dan meant.

"Yep." Dan stuffed the bronze key to the flat into Meredith's apartment into his pocket, for safekeeping. "We're going after her.".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Bang. Bang. BANG._ Meredith's eyes slowly drifted open as she heard the loud banging noise. Her eyes slowly adjusted to lighting and she became aware of her surroundings. She saw a red leather couch, several cardboard boxes, and a gate lift, and she suddenly realized she was in a moving truck. She went to stand up when she realized her hands were bound behind her back, attaching her to a shelf in the truck. She suddenly realized there was a strip of duct tape over her mouth as well. She began to hyperventilate as she recalled the previous mornings events.

_Meredith switched on Doctor Who and settled into the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a Pepsi when the doorbell rang. She quickly paused the television and went to answer it. She unlatched the lock and opened the door when a man lunged at_ _her, knocking her backward into the TV. He threw her into the lamp, glass shattering everywhere. She screamed when the man threw a punch upward into her nose, causing her to bleed rapidly. He ran and covered her mouth with a cloth that smelled sickly-sweet, and she fell down, unconscious._

Meredith began to breathe rapidly, her throat tight with tears as she tried to scream through the tape and struggled through her restraints. She looked up as she heard an unlatching noise and the gate lift rose, and sunlight streamed into the truck, quickly blinding her. A man dressed in all black came up to her and untied her from the shelf, and then ripped the tape from her mouth. Meredith quickly opened her mouth to scream when another cloth came up to her mouth, and she breathed in the familiar scent of what she had guessed was chloroform. She once again drifted into unconsciousness, landing in the mans arms.

The man in black was very well trained. He had spent 34 years in the FBI, until he was suddenly fired for committing a federal crime. After that, he decided to put his skills to good use, or bad use, and help his boss. Boss's real name had never been revealed to him, but all he knew was that if he did what he told, he got pay. And lots of it. His name was Willis. Willis was never informed of Boss's motives, but he guessed it was for safety reasons.

This particular mission was rare. Most of them involved bank heists of business matters, unlike this one. Boss had told him to go to an apartment and pick up a girl (forcefully, obviously) and bring her back to him. Willis was unsure of his motives, but Boss had never asked for a kidnapping before. Willis had just hoped Boss wouldn't dig himself a hole to deep.

He slung the light blonde female over his shoulder and exited the car. He parked far enough from Boss's house so that if cops found the car, it would be difficult to track it back to the house. He began through the woods, remembering the two boys he encountered in the girl's (he thought he remembered the name Meredith?) apartment. Ugh, they were probably, like, 13 or something, and they had gross emo hair. He was hoping one of them would get in his way, and that he'd be able to kill them both. He **hated** when people interfered. He only hoped they'd heed his warning, and that the cops wouldn't be notified until after the Boss's plans had been executed.

Boss stood pacing back and forth in his living room, awaiting Willis. He still hoped his motives remained unknown to him, and that he would bring Meredith unharmed (for the most part) as soon as possible. Just as he pulled his phone out and began to dial Wil, someone knocked on the door. He ran to open it, and Wil and a small blonde walked in.

"Wasn't she supposed to be unconscious when you arrived?" The blonde girl stood, looking like a wreck, with a white cloth tied tight around her mouth, and a pair of silver handcuffs binding her hands behind her. She had a fearful look in her eyes, and she tried to scream again, only to have the gag stifle her yells.

"She was, until she woke up and began to scream. I had to knock her out manually to get 'er to stop. The cloth was completely dry, and all I had on me was the cuffs. I kind of had to make do. I was still gagging her when she woke up, but hopefully she'll be good this time around." Wil grabbed her by the ponytail in her hair, and she winced. "Right, beautiful?" She nodded forcefully, and he released her.

"Ah, well then, come in!" Wil grabbed her elbow and dragged her inside. Boss unlocked her cuffs and removed her gag. She had tears rolling down her face, and she began to violently cough. Boss grabbed her chin gently, but she yanked away. "Would you like a bit of water?" He led her into the kitchen and gave her a water bottle, which she drank very fast.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, and she looked like she was about to break for it. Boss smirked inwardly. _Well, if I tell you, it's not as fun of a secret, now is it?_ She turned on her heel, but Boss caught her easily, and cupped a hand over her mouth. She struggled, but he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, holding her in place. He leaned into to her ear, and she trembled at his warm breath of her neck

"That's the best part."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meredith screamed into the mans hand as her dragged her down the hallway into a small room, equipped only with a wooden chair. The man, who she thought was Boss, set her down forcefully into the chair, and stared straight at her with piercing blue eyes. "You're going to be a challenge, aren't you?". Willis came in and grabbed her wrists, bringing them behind the chair, and skillfully tied them together with a rope. Boss grabbed a ball of cloth and stuffed it into her mouth, and then tied a piece of cloth around her head to secure the cloth. They finished restraining her by binding her feet, her chest, and her legs.

Boss got eye-level with her, and gazed at her thoughtfully. He gently set his hand on her knee, rubbing it back and forth. "I don't wish to hurt you. But if you don't cooperate, I honestly have no choice. You're here with me until I say otherwise"

Dan and Phil honestly had no idea what they were doing. Dan had just purchased some supplies for the ride, and Phil was mapping out a few possible locations where the man and Mere might have gone off to. He mumbled to himself thoughtfully. "They've definitely left Manchester; maybe London?" He sighed inwardly as he decided that would be the first place they'd check. Dan suddenly came up behind him and gently touched his side. Phil jumped slightly, and then realized it was only Dan standing beside him.

"So.." Dan set down a few grocery bags, equipped with a few necessities, like water. "What's the plan, Dan? Wait, I'm Dan! Oh never mind, where are we headed?"

Dan cleared his throat._ That was a bit awkward…_ he thought.

Phil laughed. "We are in fact heading to the city that never sleeps." Phil rolled up his map and sighed. "I can't believe we're doing this" He rubbed his forehead. Dan giggled quietly.

"To London we GO!"

Edit:

Well? How is it so far? Is it horrible?

I'm actually really enjoying writing this! This was a bit of a filler chapter, just so I could introduce a few characters. I still think the best character is yet to come though!

This chapter was a bit boring, only because I think I included too much Meredith action, but DON'T WORRY. Next chapter is going to be a bit more PHANTASTIC (heheh)

Welp, reviews make me love you, and speaking of reviews…

The first review I receive will get a shoutout and be a character in the story! All you have to do is tell me what you look like and the name you wish to use in the story!

Welll, I'll see you guys tomorrow! I'm actually going to be updating a lot more often now, so YAY!

BYEE!

-CarrieJ


End file.
